When the Cat's Away
by Madame Kiksters
Summary: Nyanko goes out drinking, Matoba and Natsume make use of their time alone.


**Notes:**

 **Before reading, just know that these two have been in a relationship for years, Natsume has already graduated and decided to join the Matoba Clan under a few conditions, namely that they deal with the spirits that aren't truly violent his way. During that time, he and Matoba form a relationship and gain a new appreciation for each other before actually getting together.**

 **(See the end of the work for more notes.)**

* * *

A stray moon beam that filtered through the tree in front of the window was the only thing illuminating the room as a freshly showered Natsume softly padded to the futon. He nearly tripped on the corner, but he managed to steady himself before he accidentally fell on the person already laying down.

"Sorry, Seiji." He murmured quietly.

Rather than answering him, Matoba shifted over to the side so Natsume could get under the blankets more easily.

Natsume felt a hand slide over his hips and slide up his chest before he was pulled back into Matoba's chest.

"Were you able to find him?"

When Natsume shook his head, the hand on his hip glided along his body towards his thigh and he started to feel his stomach flutter with anticipation. "I think he might be out drinking with the other spirits."

"He'll likely be gone all night." Matoba purred against Natsume's ear as he pulled Natsume's thigh towards him until his rear was pressed against Matoba's pelvis. He pressed a wet kiss to the back of Natsume's neck and delighted in the choked gasp.

He'd learned early in their relationship that Natsume's neck was incredibly sensitive. He loved sneaking up on him while he was lost in paperwork and blowing on the back of his neck. It was always so cute the way his cheeks would turn pink and he would swat at whatever was tickling him.

He didn't swat at Matoba now, however. Instead he tilted his face up and leaned back so Matoba could have more room.

Matoba's teeth grazed the side of Natsume's neck and made him shiver.

"We better not drag this out too long though." Natsume warned. "I think we scarred him last time when he came home early and caught us."

Matoba chuckled and his hand dipped closer towards the space between Natsume's thighs. "We've been together for years, I'm sure he knows exactly what we get up to behind closed doors."

He rubbed teasingly against the growing bulge in Natsume's crotch, making the other whimper.

"I think we should have a little fun while the cat's gone."

Natsume sat up and began to peel off his shirt but Matoba's hand on his made him still.

Natsume raised an eyebrow curiously. "I thought we were going to-"

"We will." Matoba promised as he leaned forward and planted a chaste kiss on Natsume's lips. "I just want to take things slow."

Natsume allowed Matoba's hands to replace his and shivered when the hands under his shirt lifted it slowly up his body. Matoba paused his journey at Natsume's chest and rubbed his thumbs around the sensitive buds there, causing Natsume to arch his back with a gasp.

He lingered there playfully before he continued moving his hands up until Natsume's shirt was entirely removed.

Natsume leaned close enough to capture Matoba's lips, he sucked on the bottom one before diving his tongue into Matoba's mouth and was greeted enthusiastically. They were lost in the small battle between tongues while their hands slowly pulled their clothes off and smoothed over each other's skin.

Natsume fell back and pulled Matoba with him until he was leaning over him. Natsume brushed the hair covering Matoba's right side away to reveal the scar there.

Matoba ducked his head to give Natsume a fierce kiss while his hand stretched outside of their futon for the lube he kept in the table next to their futon. He had to pull away to actually reach it, but he returned to find Natsume appreciating his body with a hungry gaze.

"See something you like, Takashi?"

Natsume's eyes widened before he turned his head away to answer grumpily, "Just wishing you had more muscle." He lied.

Matoba stilled at the unexpected response before he chuckled. He grabbed Natsume's hand and pressed it against his toned stomach. "This isn't enough muscle for you?"

Natsume blushed and he tried to pull his wrist away. Matoba let him go easily.

"I guess compared to your muscles it isn't much."

Natsume turned to fix Matoba with a questioning look before he choked as Matoba gripped the globes of his ass and squeezed.

There was a mortified squeak of, "Seiji!" before he was released.

"Guess I'll have to work out more if I'm going to meet your standards." Matoba mused, opening the cap of the lube and pouring a generous amount onto his fingers. He slid them between Natsume's legs and paused before touching him. "Are you ready?"

He waited for Natsume to nod before he inserted the first finger, then the second.

"Too bad we can't do this every day. I feel like preparation wouldn't take so long."

Natsume rolled his eyes. "You say that every time we have sex. But you always tell me you like this part and won't let me do it myself."

Matoba smiled and grabbed one of Natsume's hands before lifting it up to press a kiss to his knuckles. "This just builds the anticipation for the next part. Don't you agree?"

Natsume gave an exasperated sigh that ended in a pleasured gasp, but he nodded in understanding.

It wasn't too long before Natsume deemed himself ready and Matoba pulled his fingers out of him. He wiped them on the bedding and Natsume glared at him. "Hey! That was my side!"

"Guess you'll just have to sleep on my side then." Matoba answered coolly while grabbing Natsume's hips to slide him closer. He freed a hand to guide himself to Natsume's entrance before replacing it on his hip.

He pressed forward slowly and watched as Natsume chewed his bottom lip to muffle any sounds he was making. Something Matoba had tried to break him of many times.

He let it slide for now, this was the first time they'd been able to have sex in a month without the cat around and he wanted the both of them to enjoy it fully.

When he was fully seated inside Natsume, they were both panting from the sensation. He gave Natsume enough time to adjust before he pulled out to the tip and slid just as slowly back in.

Matoba's pleasure was interrupted by Natsume's exasperated voice, "What are you doing?"

"Paperwork, what does it look like?" Matoba answered dully as he pulled out again.

"Seiji, if you don't fuck me like normal I'm going to do this myself." Natsume threatened, his face, neck, and ears red from embarrassment.

Matoba chuckled at the demand. "Very well." His next thrust was so powerful Natsume slid up the futon and cried out as Matoba ground against him before pulling out.

It wasn't long before Natsume was gripping the bedding beside him desperately and moaning.

Matoba continued this pace before he started to feel his climax bubble in the pit of his stomach.

One of the hands on Natsume's hips skirted across his skin to grab his erection and pump him in time with Matoba's thrusts.

After a few strokes Natsume bowed his back and found his release, landing on Matoba's stomach.

The additional tightness from Natsume's climax was enough to bring Matoba over the edge and he emptied himself into Natsume's ass.

Matoba's body felt boneless when he laid down beside Natsume gasping quietly together.

When he'd recovered, he guided Natsume closer to his side and curled an arm around his head to stroke at the fluffy, blond hair.

Natsume hummed and turned over to drape his arm over Matoba's stomach but his nose wrinkled when he felt Matoba's release leaking out of him.

"Great, now I have to take another shower." He grouched quietly.

"We can take one together." Matoba offered and Natsume laughed before sitting up slowly and dislodging Matoba's arm.

"If we shower together you and I both know it will end up in a round two." Natsume pointed out as he slowly stood from the mess they'd made of their futon.

"Are you saying you don't want that?"

Natsume didn't answer him as he continued gathering his clothes. He stopped by the door and turned back to Matoba, his red face set in a frown. "Well, are you coming, or not?"

"Gladly."

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **I hope you enjoyed this! It's a bit different than what this fandom usually has to offer so I thought I would use it as practice for other fics with soft, fluffy/domestic sex scenes like this.**


End file.
